Particulate-matter-delivery systems often comprise a storage hopper coupled to a bin.
The storage hopper holds particulate matter (e.g., powder, pellets, etc.) and delivers the particulate matter to the bin.
Often, the bins are shaped as troughs with a rectangular opening and semicircular lateral profile. The bins receive the particulate matter from the storage hopper through the rectangular opening. Thus, in order to deliver particulate matter to the rectangular opening, traditional storage hoppers have taken the shape of a rectangular cylinder (i.e., a cylinder having a rectangular axial profile) that matches the rectangular opening of the bin. The rectangular axial profile of the storage hopper inherently includes corners at the intersection of the storage hopper walls. Unfortunately, particulate matter can become lodged in those corners, thereby making the rectangular axial profile susceptible to buildup of particulate matter. The buildup of particulate matter, in turn, can result in the formation of “bridges” or “rat holes.”
In an attempt to remedy such problems, storage hoppers having circular axial profiles (i.e., circular cylinders) have been substituted for storage hoppers with rectangular axial profiles. In order to accommodate the circular axial profile of the storage hoppers, bowl-shaped bins with circular openings are substituted for trough-shaped bins. The circular opening of the bowl-shaped bin receives particulate matter from the storage hopper having the circular axial profile. Unfortunately, the bowl-shaped bin provides less exposure to the auger than the trough-shaped bin. The reduced exposure to the auger results in decreased accuracy and consistency in the delivery of particulate matter.
In view of these and other deficiencies, a need exists in the industry.